


In Which Things Go Horribly Wrong (or Incredibly Right)

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is also anxious because he just wants to get back to the wedding, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Not A Happy Ending, Oneshot for now, Runaway Bride, and they keep having to miss dates and stuff for akuma attacks, don't be mad but plot twist, happy ending in final notes, i changed it last minute, if i write a part two it will be happy, im so sorry, ladynoir are besties, marinette panics bc she has to be ladybug but she has to get married, theres an akuma on the wedding day, they dont realize that its eachothee yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette has had to leave a lot of important things to right Akuma, but when Hawkmoth schedules an Akuma on her wedding day, that's the final straw.She already has bad luck, and being stuck with Plagg doesn't seem to help matters very much
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	In Which Things Go Horribly Wrong (or Incredibly Right)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, I thought about titling this "Murphy's Law" because everything that can go wrong does go wrong, in the first part  
> The second part will be happier.

Marinette wanted to cry. 

She had spent countless hours making the perfect dress, very moveable but modest. Bold but not flashy. It was fancy but not obnoxious. She had added just the right amount of sparkle, the right length or train and been very meticulous with the embroidery.

And now, that was all going out the window. Both figuratively and literally as she was jumping out of a window to avoid being caught running towards an Akuma. 

On her wedding day.

If anyone saw her, they'd think she was a runaway bride. 

That was far from the truth. She wanted this marriage more than anything. This was her dream come true. The happiest moment of her life.

But she had to save Paris.

Marinette hiked up her dress and threw herself into the bushes, which definitely left a scratch. Her dress was cut up and dirty. Her makeup was already smudged with tears... she was a disaster waiting to happen. 

And she didn't have her miraculous. Shit.

She had taken her earrings off and left them in her purse, at Tikki's insistence. Tikki claimed that Hawkmoth wouldn't have the audacity to make an Akuma on her wedding day. 

Marinette didn't know who Hawkmoth was, but whether or not she knew him personally, she was going to hunt him down a and personally strangle him for ruining her wedding.

If the Akuma was fast, she had a chance at making it back before the ceremony. She could quickly hem a few inches off of her dress and make it work. It wouldn't be ideal, but it was functional

Focus. She needed to focus. 

Marinette frowned. She couldn't save Paris without Tikki, but she also couldn't let her partner fight alone. 

As she was sitting in the bushes, trying to plan, a solution appeared in front of her.

It wasn't perfect, and it was far from ideal, but she could make it work. 

She thanked her luck that at least Plagg found her. 

The bad-smelling, little, cat gremlin floated towards her with a ring. 

"Do you happen to have Tikki? We have a problem and l I need to talk with her, preferably right now?"

"I don't have her. I was hoping she would find me, so we can fight this Akuma fast and I can get married."

"There's an Akuma?"

"Yeah. Did you lose Chat?"

"Not exactly. I'm just not good at dealing with emotions like she is, and Chats been crying as much as you."

"Aww you really care. That's sweet. She's somewhere in the church."

"Wait you said Akuma?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Plagg squinted. "I supposed you'll have to do." He threw the ring at her.

"What do you mean?" She grabbed the ring and put it on. "Where's Chat? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Just a little preoccupied. He had to take his ring off. Like you did with your earrings."

"That's different."

"Sure it is." Plagg waved. "You know the drill. Go in there and fuck shit up. But save people."

"Wow. That was inspirational." Marinette wiped away a fake tear.

"I'm not the one who was going to fight an Akuma in a wedding dress."

"Touche." She looked down and frowned. "Do you think Ladybug's magic will fix my dress?"

"Maybe?" Plagg shrugged. "You broke it though, not the Akuma. Tikki would know better than me."

"Yeah. But we don't have time to find Tikki."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know." She shook her head and took a breath. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

The next few minutes were a rush. Marinette transformed into Ladynoir for the second time ever. The destructive power running through her veins was familiar and different. She ran into the fight and distracted the Akuma, with Cataclysm and some bad puns, long enough for Chat- Manbug -to break the akumatized object and restore Paris to it's former glory. 

"That was fairly fast." She remarked, after the battle.

"I'm glad. I kind of have somewhere important to be." ManBug frowned. "Hawkmoth has the worst timing." He looked at the clock on his yo-yo. "I should be at a wedding right now."

"Right? The worst timing. I'm supposed to-" she froze. "You're getting married?"

"I am?" He looked as confused as she sounded. "Did I say that?"

"That's great!" She smiled. "I'm glad you found someone you could be happy with."

"I uh. Yeah. Thanks. I could be happy with her."

"Who's the bride?"

"Mari. We've been friends forever. I think you would really like her."

"Mary, huh? Maybe someday, when all of this is done ill get to meet her. And you can meet him."

"Who is he?"

"You know I can't tell you yet. Besides, we need to be going, don't we?"

"Yeah." He shook his head. "Sorry. I just got distracted. Pound it?" He held out a fist.

"Pound it." She gave him a fist bump. "I've gotta go."

The only problem was Marinette's timer. Had she not stayed for their traditional fist bump, she probably would have been able to make it back to the wedding venue before transforming back. 

However, as it was, she was rushing. The ring was beeping rapidly and loudly, meaning that she was due to transform back any minute. 

Any second.

She jumped across the Parisian skyline, from one rooftop, towards another, when her transformation finally fell out. 

And then she was falling. 

She hadn't jumped far enough to finish the jump as herself and she was plummeting towards the ground at an alarming speed. 

This was not her ideal wedding day. 

Mere moments before she became a Marinette-Pancake on the sidewalk, a familiar yo-yo wrapped around her waist.

Before she went splat, she was pulled into her partner's arms. 

"Once again, you've saved me." She turned her head away so that he couldn't see her, but it was probably too late.

"Where is a pretty lady like you going all dressed up like that?"

"I'm getting married." She laughed. "Or well, I was supposed to. Everyone's probably freaking out now. I've been missing for like two hours."

"We're both going to weddings? What are the odds." He helped her stand up on the rooftop. "This dress really is something."

"It was." She looked at the bottom, muddy and torn. "It definitely looked better before I threw myself out of a window to go fight an Akuma."

"You threw yourself out of a window? You know how crazy that sounds, right?"

"I couldn't leave you out there alone."

"I love you."

"I know." She placed a hand over his heart. "I love you too. I always have. But we can't do this."

"Why not?" He grabbed her hand. 

"Because. We can't always be Ladybug and Chat Noir. Life doesn't have the miraculous cure. We have our other lives to get back to."

"If I love you and you love me, we can run away right now."

"I'm getting married today. I can't ruin that." 

"But you could. Marinette. We could be together in our other lives too."

"We can't. I don't even know you."

"I can't tell you how happy I am to find out that you are you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Marinette is as amazing, if not more so than Ladybug. Marinette works for Gabriel. She's designed things for Jagged Stone, and Clara Nightingale. Ladybug just saves Paris."

"You like me? Just Marinette?"

"You've never been just Marinette. Not to me. I've always felt like we were supposed to be more than friends, and now i know why."

"I don't understand."

"Marinette. We are meant to be together. We were just too blind to see past the masks."

"Chat..." she touched his face. "There's no way. Even I can't be that lucky."

"It's our Destiny."

"You shouldn't be here."

"What?"

"Its bad luck to see me before the wedding."

"It is?"

"Of course silly."

"You're still getting married. But I thought-"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't we...." she frowned. "I think I've been reading this all wrong."

"Run away with me."

"You aren't Luka." She took a step back. "I'm so sorry. I need to go."

"Wait."

"Chat. Manbug. Whatever your name is. Im already late as it is."

"But we're in love. I can't let you ruin that."

"I really like him. I committed to this marriage."

"Do you need a ride back? I can bring you to the chapel."

"Are you sure? I can make it back and give you some space."

"Yeah. It would be faster. And you wouldn't want to ruin your dress anymore than it is."

"Thank you kitty." She threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine..I get it. You love him."

"I think I do."

"And you'll be happy with him?"

"Yeah."

"Then of course it's fine. I love you, and want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

"I want you to be happy too buggaboi."

He winced. "I see why you hated that nickname. But thanks. Ill try."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find someone."

He thought of all the girls who ever liked him. With Chloe and Lila he would never be happy. With Kagami, he could. But he didn't want to settle for her. She deserved someone who really loved her. "Maybe. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Was it always him? Was he the one you've been in love with for years?"

"I had a crush on him for a bit when we were younger, but no. I used to be utterly obsessed with this boy in my class."

"Who?"

"Adrien Agreste-"

Buggaboi dropped her. He immediately threw his yo-yo and caught her. "I am so sorry."

"What was that? Judging my teenage crushes?"

"No I'm just a little surprised. I didn't think he was your type."

She gave him a look. "Blonde, kind, funny, confident, loyal, willing to throw himself into danger to save others, I really do have a type."

"Luka's not blonde." He pointed out. 

"He was. Before he dyed it blue. No one has dark hair and blue eyes."

"You do."

"Yeah I guess I do."

"So Adrien, huh?"

"Yeah. I really liked him. For years I imagined that he would be the one I got married to."

"Why did you never tell him anything?"

"I always got too nervous around him to say anything. My face would get all red and I'd stutter and mix up my words. It was really embarrassing." Her face started to get red.

"Aww. You're all flustered now. Do you still like Agreste?"

"Because you're teasing me. And I'm wearing blush for the wedding anyways."

"Can I say something crazy?"

"Yeah. As long as you don't try to make me stop."

"I think, if there's any part of you that doesn't want this. You should wait. You admitted you still like Adrien. You and me... it's complicated and I wouldn't want to mess up your relationships."

"It's not complicated."

"Best friends don't cuddle bug. And they definitely don't kiss. Even under the influence of Akumas unless there's something else there."

"I like Luka."

"But do you love him?"

She didn't respond.

"Tell me, if Adrien ran through the church doors and objected the wedding, what would you do?"

"Why would he-"

"If he admitted that he's been in love with you for years, and was too scared to admit it, what would you say?"

"I don't know. I don't think he'd ever-"

"If he did though, would he still have a chance?"

"I don't know. I committed to Luka."

"But its not too late to back out now, is it?"

"I don't know."

"Even for Adrien?"

"I don't have anything with Adrien."

"What about me."

"That's not fair, and you know it."

"Please, m'lady, if even a little part of you wants to grow old with me and have three Kids and a hamster, then please, don't go through with the wedding."

"I can't do that."

"Is there anything I can-"

"No. Chat. Either help me through the window or I will march around to the front of the church and enter back in that way."

"But your dress is all ripped. Your makeup is a mess, let me help."

"I think you've helped enough." She said coldly. "I'm getting married today. And didn't you say you had a wedding to get to?"

"Not my own." 

"So you'll be there?"

"Unless you want me to go-"

"Chat." Her face softened. "You're my best friend. Of course I want you there. I may be a little annoyed, but I could never be that mad at you."

"Even if you don't know who I am?"

"You're my best friend. No matter what. I want you there."

"Really?"

"As long as you don't object to the wedding." She joked.

"I won't." He promised. "I couldn't ruin the happiest day if your life."

"Thanks."

He lifted her into the window. "Good luck princess."

"I don't need luck. I've got Tikki." She frowned. "Wait. I have Plagg right now, what should-"

"I'll make sure you get Tikki back. You just focus on getting married."

Marinette sat down and began to work on fixing her makeup.

Suddenly, Juleka, her maid of honor burst into the room and gave her a big hug. "You've been crying." 

She wiped away her tears. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. Its okay. I'd be a mess too."

"Your wedding with Rose was perfect."

"I can't believe she had the nerve to- yeah it was." Juleka looked her up and down. "You look like you jumped out of the window."

Marinette blushed. "I did."

"Trying to run away?" Juleka teased.

"No. I just needed some air."

"Yeah. Again. I'm so sorry."

"Can I ask you some advice?"

"Of course." She held Marinette's hand. "Dump his ass. Leave him."

"What?"

"He doesn't deserve you, Mari. You deserve better than that. He's my brother and I love him, but I can't believe he would ever do that. Especially to someone as amazing as you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh no." Juleka's face dropped. "I thought you were crying because you knew. What are you talking about."

"I think I'm in love with my best friend."

"I'm flattered, but also married."

"Not you." Marinette rolled her eyes. "My other best friend, you know."

"Oh I know. Mystery hot boy that you work with?"

"Yeah. What do I do?"

"You've loved him for years based on how much you talk about him."

"God. I'm a mess." She put her face in her hands. "I can't get married to Luka when I have feelings for another guy."

"That's not the only reason you shouldn't get married today."

"It isn't?"

"No." Juleka frowned. "Look, Marinette. I don't know how to say this gently. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about."

"Call off the wedding. Right now."

"I can't."

"You have to." Juleka whispered something into Marinette's ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. He told me himself. I wouldn't lie to you Marinette."

"But-"

"I walked in on them today. It wasn't just once. I think this has been going on for months."

"But he's been with me for months."

"Apparently not."

Marinette glared. "The audacity-"

"Call off the wedding."

Her face darkened. "No. We're going through with this."

"But you can't-"

"I can and I will."

"But he-"

"Jules. I'm going to call him out in front of the entire congregation. Then we'll call off the wedding and eat cake together."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

...

Marinette's hands were shaking. She was standing in the narthex, ready to walk down the aisle. Her parents had tears in their eyes, and Luka...

He was standing at the front of the Chapel, standing tall. She looked at him and knew that everything would be alright. It would all go according to plan.

She held her father's hand and marched down the aisle to the man who was supposed to be the love of her life.

It was all a blur from there.

She was in the front of the church, holding hands with Luka.

The minister went through the ceremony.

Luka said his vows, looking into her eyes as if she was the music in his heart, or whatever he claimed.

She didn't believe it for a second. 

But she repeated her vows back, with no feeling behind them.

When the minister asked if there were any objections, Marinette hesitated.

Was it worth it?

She took a deep breath and someone in the crowd got up and started running out of the chapel.

She looked up to see Adrien. He fled, as if he was scared. Which didn't make sense. She had never even had a chance with him.

Lila scoffed from the crowd. "My only objection is that Marinette is a disaster. Look at her dress."

"I don't remember inviting you." Marinette glared.

The minister raised his eyebrows and looked between the two girls. "If there are no objections, you may now-"

"Actually," Marinette cleared her throat. "I have an objection."

Everyone stared at her. Especially Luka. He was looking at her like she was insane. 

"Babe-" he started to say.

"First, I would like to personally thank Lila for sleeping with Luka last night. If you hadn't done that, I never would have realized how little he actually loved me."

"It was an accident." Luka held her hands. "Trust me."

She pulled her hands away. "Cheating is more than just a little accident. You made a lot of choices. You could've turned her away or stopped at any point and you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. I'm sorry that I ever thought I should marry you." Marinette turned around and marched right out of the church.

She was followed by Juleka and Rose who kept hugging her and apologizing. Alix gave her a hug and offered to go fight Luka. Alya apologized profusely and said that she would never trust Lila again.

Marinette didn't know what to do after that. They went back to the bride's room and held her while she cried for what felt like hours.

Luka never tried to talk to her. 

He couldn't come up with an explanation that justified cheating on Marinette. There wasn't one.

After sobbing her eyes out, Marinette was a mess. Her makeup was destroyed, her dress was muddy.

She really did look like a runaway bride. 

When Juleka offered to drive her home, she shook her head. "I just need some space. I need to be alone."

The girls left her alone and Marinette cried some more.

She wished that Chat was there. She just wanted to hug him and cry into his arms.

But she couldn't run into his arms. Not after everything she had told him earlier. Not after she told him that she loved him but he never had a chance.

First Adrien. Then Chat. Then Luka. 

She really had loved them. All of them. But it hadn't worked out once.

Maybe Marinette was just destined to be alone forever. 

She was about to cry again when a sparkle caught her eye.

...

Maybe it wasn't all bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes originally Adrienette was getting married and then I was like, "what could I do to add drama?" And well yeah  
> ...  
> Bonus: after that fiasco, Marinette looks at the desk and her earrings are next to a note. It says "im sorry." And the name of a nearby bar. Marinette finds Adrien at a there, drinking like a sailor, crying a little bit. She sits down next to him and orders a few drinks.  
> They get to talking and realize that they both like each other, Adrien apologized for running out on her wedding, she laughs because it was a disaster anyways.  
> Cut to a few months later, they're dating.  
> Eventually, Adrienette's wedding is planned, but there's an akuma attack that day, and after the battle. chat is revealed and Ladybug laughs and is like "of course it's you. It couldn't be anyone else" and they rush back and get married. And live happily every after with three kids and a hamster named [REDACTED]  
> ...  
> Edit: this is going to remain a one shot, you can write a sequel if you want but I'm leaving it as is.  
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.
> 
> ....
> 
> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
